


Binded By Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e20 Lab Rats, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gore, Team as Family, Teenagers, Trans Chase Davenport, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No matter how far you run, the past can catch up to you. Chase learned that the hard way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slow Poison and a Final Straw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430085) by [WolfenM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenM/pseuds/WolfenM). 



> Hello! I just wanted to let you know that while this is based on a Disney show, that this story will include detailed gore and mentions of blood. This story isn't all angst--there will be a happy ending.

"Dead end."

Chase sat in the hospital room, the sound of a monitor beeping with small amounts of hushed chatter mixed in occasionally. His ears began to ring and his heart couldn't stop echoing in his ribcage. He gave a glance at his 'father', who had passed out from shock at the realization that he couldn't see. The entire thing was awful to watch by any means. He hated when people would cry or breakdown around him. Those were the times he really felt like a robot. There was something on his mind that prevented him from actual comfort. He could give hugs and tell you that it's gonna be alright, but he couldn't explain why or how they'd get better. There were times his emotions would overwhelm his system and he'd be on the floor in a ball of sweat and tears telling himself that he'd be okay. His mind was open enough where he could explain PTSD and Depression, but Anxiety? That felt like a whole different ballpark to him. He couldn't explain the sinking feeling in his body as he stood still. His breath would hitch and then he'd collapse, tears would pour and when people got close he'd nearly sink worse. It felt like he was back in the tunnels when the rocks nearly killed Leo. He remembered hearing Donald's yelp, and then silence until Adam began to angrily pull the rocks away and pull him out to safety. Chase kept him close that night, checking in on him and running vitals every chance he got. There was something about death that Chase couldn't grasp, he didn't like (or understand) how someone so bright and full of life could grow weak and fall down as if nothing happened. He remembered the Brunhide Fire, he made every call there was Bree using her vortex while Adam ran in to get survivors. He could remember a mother's terrified screams as the firefighters and meds rushed in to clear what was left. He later found out that her daughter didn't make it, she was pronounced dead 4 hours after the fire, the smoke was too much for her lungs and ended up breaking her airways. She choked to death in her sleep that night--some say it was peaceful to learn that, but Chase felt anger--and occasional sadness toward that. 

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he remembered gripping the chair as his skin felt clammy--his pupils dilating and his face tensing up. Butterflies began to run their wings across his stomach, something was wrong. His system couldn't tell it was just another panic attack, so it made things worse. He tried to calm himself down, thinking of equations and drawing blanks. He began to breathe deeply, hunched over, and his head down as he shudders. His eyes started to water and his hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair. The walls felt like sandpaper, and they were coming to peel his skin off. He could feel his legs bouncing on the tiled floors. Chase shot up, pulling himself out the door and into someplace that could make his mind vanish. He paced the empty halls, brushing past medical professionals. Their chatter grew louder in his ears, his eyes darting around. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Gah!" 

The pair of arms were Donalds, he shushed him--stroking his hair as Bree stared them both. He mouthed an "I got this", giving her the sign that she could leave. His fingers ran through Chase's hair, trying to calm him down so he could talk to him. 

"It's me, alright? I'm right here.." He told him. He understood his panic attacks very well, sometimes he forgot that his kids were more human than Bionic. Sometimes, Bree would have to sit out of missions or continue to go when she had her period, or Adam would get bad rage fits and damage or say things he didn't mean. He was very aware of their mental issues and physical needs--yet he found himself struggling to talk to them. Part of him felt like he failed as a parent, and the other half of him felt negligent toward his children. 

"This is all my fault, Mr. Davenport--I thought she liked me but she just wanted to get to you guys.." He said, sniffling. He gently wrapped his arms around him, trying to hold himself accountable for a crime he didn't commit. 

"No, Chase," He sighed. "Falling in love isn't a crime, nor is being happy." 

He hated seeing his kids cry, it took a toll on him that he never liked to share. His therapist mentioned that he should try to be more open with those around him, especially those that he trusts. He wanted to remind himself that he needed to just breathe half of the time, telling everyone things he can't seem to comprehend himself. He rubbed Chase's back as the smaller male slowly calmed down. 

"It's gonna be alright, breathe with me, yeah?" He suggested, staring down at him. He watched Chase's attitude attempt to change. He could see his demeanor swap as his body relaxed. 

"Yeah.." Chase whispered, feeling his heartbeat slow down. He wiped his eyes, taking a step back and letting his arms fall. "I didn't wanna be seen like this...I expected to be somewhere quiet.." 

Davenport chuckled at his honesty, looking him over. "The only quiet place in the hospital is an elevator or the--"

"The roof," Chase huffed. "I was headed for the roof." 

His intention, of course, wasn't to jump off or bring harm to himself by any means. He just wanted to find someplace where he could breathe real air, feel the cool wind on his skin and tell himself it would be okay, even if it was a lie. He wanted clarity--a chance to find himself and pull himself back down to earth. He felt guilty for what happened to Douglas, even after he was told he may never see again. He wished he could turn the chemicals in his brain off, in an attempt to avoid letting his heart speak for his mind. Part of him knew he'd never live this down, no matter what they were facing this would linger in his mind and he would be helpless. 

"Mr. Davenport, I wasn't thinking like that--I just needed air." 

The older man held his son tighter, both hands on his shoulders as he looked him over. There was a thing about Chase that he never thought he'd have to realize, but when he lied, the corners of his mouth would twist--the same when he smiled, his eyes would catch a glint in them and he knew the emotion was sincere. He believed his son, but it provoked his thoughts about therapy and how it could make him question his ways as a parent, let alone an adult. He knew he had to be mature, set his ego aside, and realize that he could give these kids the life he never got to live. With their bionics, it made things harder--but now that half the world knew? It was a free game. 

"I know, but I still worry about you, all of you. I never thought of how these missions would work with your mental health." He admitted. "I told Douglas off for treating you like a soldier, but here I am.." He said, dry laughter leaving his lips. He gave Chase a pat on the back, walking him back to the hospital room. 

"One more minute, and then we'll go." He whispered. "Can you do that?" He hummed. 

Chase nodded, leaving him to stand by Bree. She hugged him and exchanged the same conversation. She feared for her brother a lot, even for herself. She remembered crying herself to sleep when she read those mean comments about her being a girl and being apart of this team. She worked against it, reminding herself that she was worth every penny and life she saved. She valued her determination and worked toward being better than yesterday. 

That night, at home--Chase felt his phone buzz, three different times. He watched as Reese began to text him, three small chat bubbles falling on the lower right side of his screen. 

'Be careful out there--wouldn't want you to be making any more mistakes, would we?' 

'Your team set my plan back by a few days, but thankfully--dad lives to see another day'

'Welcome to Phase One' 

His heart practically dropped, his skin crawled with the thought of whatever else they had in store for him--and his family. The only difference is, he'd be damned if he let it hurt anyone else. He knew he'd have to push harder than he already did--and work harder than he already did if he wanted to be ready for whatever Reese would throw his way. His heart would mend and frost over after time, he'd take the hint and leave his mark on the world as someone who made a change. He set his phone down on his nightstand, resting his head against his pillows and closing his eyes. He needed to start thinking--and he needed a real plan by all means. He'd hold his chin up after all of this, but he'd think twice about giving another girl his phone number. 

The next morning warped down on him. His eyes opened slowly, and he sat up, pulling the sheets off his bed and standing slowly. He arched his back, yawning as a few bones cracked and a satisfied grunt came from him. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror, smiling at himself. He knew that today was a new day, and that meant he could get to work. The first step was to decode the message, the clues were right in front of his face, but he needed to be ready for anything at all costs. He couldn't take any chances what so ever. He'd train harder and work until he got a plan of attack and use whatever there was to work his way through it. He needed time, but he needed a team. 

"Phase one is just the beginning, and end of an era." He told himself. 

"Roll credits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Hi everyone. I'm so glad you all enjoy this! I'm re-writing this so when we hit the end (hopefully 10-15 chapters it'll feel a little more refreshed and natural instead of forced. Thank's a bunch!
> 
> -R


	2. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has to come clean, nothing is good unless it is done with the people you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I’d like it to be, I promise Chapter 3 will be better !

Bionic or not, everyone had a side of them they wished nobody saw. Standing there in front of all those people while Davenport spoke on the issues with Ronan and Riker. Chase had been standing behind him, alongside the rest of the team. His mind began to drift back to the calls and messages he’d been getting. His face twisted at the mention of Douglas, who couldn’t be here because he needed to rest. Doctor’s orders apparently. 

He found himself slipping back and forth in time, glancing at Davenport and his team. His eyes landed on his sister, the worry in his stomach flooded through him. How could he protect her when he let someone else he loved get hurt? How could he stand there and watch it happen? He was stuck—and needed a way to get out. 

“Thank you and goodnight.” Davenport’s voice echoed over the PA, reporters standing and flashing their cameras, shouting words he couldn’t bother to translate. He walked off the stage, feeling Oliver’s hand on his. What he didn’t know is that the night before the meeting, Donald had called the team down and asked them to keep an eye on Chase. Donald knew that he wasn’t aware of what was going on with his son—but he could try. He thought about Bree, Leo, and Adam, could they get this low? He’d likely invite them over to talk. Maybe that’s what everyone needed.. 

Chase couldn’t be bothered to think about what the team needed and it ate him up inside. Oliver's words became distant, the vowels dissecting themselves from the subjects and predicates. He blinked, staring him down. 

Then, it happened. 

His hands began to shake, breath hitching as he stumbled away from him, he tried to find an exit so he could wait in the car. 

“Chase?” The voice was Donalds, he held his shoulders. “Breathe, okay? I’m right here..” He whispered. 

Chase stared at him, trying to remember his breathing exercises so he could he through this. Hold for 3, exhale for 6. Think of PI forward and backward. Calculate—you get the point. He managed to calm down in his father's arms, hugging him once it was over. 

“It’s alright, I got you..” He rubbed his back as they walked to the car. He didn’t like the attention he began to receive. He wanted to go home, be in solitary confinement underneath everyone and dedicate every minute of the day to find Ronan and Riker. He needed to set things right before it was too late.  
Home was nothing to him anymore, he knew it still existed, but to him--home was the lab, it was a place where he could think freely and come up with ways to save his sister from abduction. In his nightmares, the answer was right in front of him, a missing puzzle piece that he couldn’t reach. 

When they finally got home, Davenport called everyone to meeting, something about the team needing to talk to each other while they still could. It started with him talking about how important family was—regardless of blood or relation. Family is a subword for someone you can be yourself around. 

“Families have their differences, they argue, they grow apart.” He began. “But, even at the end of the day, they come back together, pick up the pieces and mold what they once had back together.” Davenport walked around the living room, glancing at everyone. 

”They talk about their feelings, tell the truth.” 

Donald’s words echoed in Chase’s ears, it was like when their bionics were effected by the LEMP, he was seeing pixels instead of his father.  
The talk boiled down to everyone talking about their feelings, Kaz admitted to feeling sadder than he used to. He said he felt obsolete because he wasn’t as smart as everyone on the team. 

”It’s like I’m falling behind...and I can’t catch myself.” 

His words hit Chase like a freight train, the older male gave him a soft smile as Skylar put a hand on his shoulder, followed by Oliver giving him a hug.  
Skylar talked about how empty she felt from time to time, how she tried to be happy even if it wasn’t what she was feeling at the time. When she was asked what she felt in those moments, she said she felt fear. The room was silent, Oliver now sitting between his friends to hug them both. 

”What you’re feeling is normal,” Donald reminded everyone. ”These are emotions you shouldn’t be afraid to talk about.” 

”Sometimes, they’re hard to talk about.” Chase blurted out. He glanced at Bree.  
”You never know what you’re feeling because you don’t know how to feel about it.” He held his blister, remembering the emotion from the night before and how he reasoned with hurting himself instead of talking to someone. Talking to his family would’ve helped. 

” A few days ago, I got a call..” 

He started to explain what happened with Reese, the blackmail--what they wanted with Bree and how Douglass was all Chase’s fault. 

”I spent so much time, trying to fight the truth that one night when I was cooking, I burned myself--and I...liked it.”

Now it was Bree’s turn to worry, she sat beside her brother, holding his arm and looking at her team. She pulled at his sleeve, gently rolling it up to reveal the blister. It was still full of pus, a small bubble on her brother's arm. 

”Kaz, can you get me a med kit?” She asked softly, staring at him. 

“On it.” He excused himself, walking away and heading upstairs. 

“Chase, why didn’t you tell me?” She asked him softly. 

“I didn’t want you to get scared and hide away. Reese said her father was hurt for weeks, and I knew that if I could keep you safe, I’d be more than smarts--I wouldn’t be a calculator anymore.” 

Bree shook her head, sighing. ”You’re always more than your bionics. You’re my brother, you always will be.” She hugged him, holding him close. 

Donald took the med-kit from Kaz, coming over to Chase to wrap the blister. He handled it with as much care as possible, staring up at Bree as be gave it a final wrapping. He hugged Chase, smiling down at him before he looked back at the team. 

”Since we’re being honest...I feel like a weapon...I never get to be who I want to be because I’m always in mission gear with nothing but my fists and these new powers.” She stared at everyone, silence falling over them. 

Donald reminded everyone that it was okay to be upset, angry or scared. They all went into detail of how they felt--all taking turns. Kaz was the first one to cry--his eyes were sore and red by the end of the night, everyone had been crying and hugging. The night ended on a peaceful, yet somber note for everyone. Douglas and Donald even had a little moment of brotherhood. Everyone’s walls broke down a little that night. 

The next morning, everyone was awkward, Chase woke up later than he remembered setting his capsule to. He felt rested, but at a different cost. He planned to train with the team before he let himself mingle with the team. He was greeted that morning with nothing but hellos and good afternoons. Donald was cooking while Douglas sat on the island, eating cereal. 

Chase froze, staring at him. His breath hitched. 

”Hey, kiddo, come sit.” He offered.

Chase reminded himself that the Douglas situation wasn’t his fault, that he was allowed to fall in love because that's what kids his age do.  
He took a seat beside him, smiling softly. 

”Hey, Douglas...”

They talked for a bit, both laughing at small chemistry puns. Chase found his worries melting away by the second. He tried to stay calm for the moment, understanding that the situation at hand wasn’t his fault. He closed his eyes, looking at Douglas’ food. He’d make a mental note to eat later, or before training. He let himself down easy, staring up at Kaz and Oliver, who were making a stack of cups into a tower, high-fiving every time they completed a row. 

”Excuse me,” He said, patting Douglas’ shoulder and moving away from the kitchen. He stared at the tower, shaking his head as they completed it. 

”Yeah!” Kaz said high-fiving Oliver again. They laughed, admiring their work. 

”I’m gonna take a picture,” Kaz said. ”This is going on my page.” He hummed, staring at him. He stepped back, opening his camera to snap a few pictures, plus some of Oliver. 

”Chase, get in on this!” Oliver grinned, waving him over. 

”Oh uh, I don’t think I’m-” 

”Please...?” 

He shook his head, grinning as he stepped into the frame. He pointed at the pyramid with a face of shock. He was both impressed and disappointed in his friends, staring up at them. 

”Breakfast!” 

Everyone walked into the kitchen, Chase lagging behind. He saw Bree and shot her a smile, he was mostly glad to see that she was alright. He felt his phone buzz--glancing down at his pocket. He picked it up, staring down at the screen. 

NEW MESSAGE: 

Unknown: I’ll explain everything. Meet me in the lab after breakfast. 

Chase let out a shaky sigh, glaring at his phone. 

”What is it?” Davenport’s voice piped in, he was over his shoulder. 

Chase yelped, staring back at him with a death glare. He shook his head, waving him off. Now he had two missions--something along the lines of ’007’. He’d never seen those movies, but he’d like to believe he could be a Bond if he really tried hard enough. He shook his head, taking a seat at the table so he could eat with his ’family’. It was mostly small talk, Davenport bragging about how cute his daughter was to the team. He made a joke about what bionics to give him while he still had the chance. He never agreed directly with Tasha about it, so the offer was still on the table. 

”I think you should stop where you are.” Kaz hummed. ”Last thing she needs is for someone to tick her off and then she blows their head off.” He thought about it for a second, shaking his head. 

”That’d be amazing though..” He muttered to himself. 

Seconds turned into minutes, Chase was in the lab at this point, his mind was stuck on the message he got. The elevator couldn’t have gone slower for him. He brought Bree, in case things needed to get ugly. 

”Someone sent me a message, and I needed someone by my side.” He said. 

She nodded, the doors opening gently, revealing their brother. He was pacing back and forth, staring at them once the doors opened. 

”Leo?”


	3. Unraveled

Chase had never been so excited and scared in his life. He marched over to his brother, hugging him. He placed both hands on his shoulders before turning to look at his sister. He gave him his undivided attention, looking down at him. He could sense the fear and hostility in his brother's eyes. Chase looked him over to see if he was hurt anywhere other than his face. He slowly backed away, glancing at Bree.

"What happened..?" 

Leo sighed, staring up at nothing for the moment. He let himself relax before he spoke again.

"We were training the kids, and then these black tornadoes started appearing all over yonder," Leo sounded disappointed in himself, he wanted to fight, but he had to get the kids to safety. He could remember how the shadows grabbed nearly all of the students, the ones who didn't get caught likely geo-leaped away before any harm could be done. "I asked Adam to watch my mom for me, I knew that you and Bree had experienced this before so I thought I'd talk to you about it. They mentioned something about a collider, meshing energy and a bunch of big words I didn't study in my classes." 

Chase's brows rose as Bree began to calm her brother. He set up a call almost imediately, begging the connection to reach Adam so he could talk to him about a plan before Roman and Riker struck again or took more kids. He didn't know why they needed so many kids for the collider, but he knew nothing good would come from it. He heard the faint homing device ping, a screen popping up and flashing. A minute passed, Chase standing in silence as Adam's face appeared. He looked stressed, and mentally distraught from what Chase could see.

"Adam?" He asked softly, staring at his screen. He hadn't seen him like this ever since he saw himself on that operating table. He remembered how awful Adam felt when he admitted that he never got to say that he loved him. Chase knew love was shown in many ways despite verbal conformation, but he nearly broke his silence when he heard that--he never knew what Adam really thought of him, he hoped to learn eventually before they all grew up and lost whatever they had.

"Yeah?" His voice was scratchy as if he'd been crying. His eyes weren't red, but they appeared as if something was ticking him off. He knew he needed to be careful with his next few words before he reminded himself of how to talk to his brother. "How ya holdin' up?” "To be honest? I'm scared, usually, I have you guys when things like this happen--but now all I have is Eddy.." He shuddered at the thought of comfort from the smart home system, Eddy was terrible with human emotions--he also sucked at chess. Chase sighed softly, his eyes flashed many emotions. His hands sat atop of eachother, his face paling as he stood there, wide awake and ready to plot for an action. He knew that they needed to stop Reese before she hurt someone else. Spike began to settle on Chase’s shoulders, his face twitched. He slammed his hands down, a frustrated yell leaving him. He began to grow fed up by the moment. Chase knew his family needed to be safe, the thought of someone hurting the people he loved, let alone anyone he cared for made his blood boil. The faint sound of harsh wind caught his attention, a black cloud stormed through their living room, Tasha’s screaming could be heard from behind the camera. “Tasha! Adam!” Leo, Bree, and Chase began to watch as she was thrown across the living room, Adam charging up an energy wave. He yelled something inaudible, his arms flying forward and knocking the storm back. Its force grew stronger, lifting Adam off his feet and throwing him into the cloud before it faded into nothing. “No!” Leo cried, looking at the screen. The call dropped, three of them standing in silence as they began to assume the worst. Chase let out a pained yell this time, walking away from the screen. He paced back and forth, his hands shaking and his body trembling violently as his breaths grew short. Bree rushed to his side, holding him up via her support. She shushed him as he cried, Leo gently approaching him, a hand on Chase’s shoulder. He felt guilty on every note their was—it was HIS choice to leave Adam with Tasha and now she may never come home because of his human error. The elevator door dinged, nearly everyone stepping out of it. Their faces read ‘mission ready’, yet their stances said otherwise. Donald ran forward, Kaz and Oliver staying back as the family moment unfolded. “They...took him..” Chase finally said after a beat, his eyes were wide, yet he felt as if he could fall over at any moment given the right time. “Who?” Donald asked, his brows furrowed as he looked to them for assistance. “Adam..” Chase whispered, trying to stand up now. He needed to call the team to action—now. He couldn’t risk another life—not now. “We need a plan,” He said darkly, staring at them. His face was now struck with grief, a long pause before he talked again. He glared at his team, shaking his head. “Find Ronan and Riker and take them down.” Chase was serious, and it began to scare Donald. He stepped forward, holding his son’s shoulders. He stared at him him with concern, he didn’t like the sudden change in his son’s mood, he couldn’t pretend like he understood what went on inside his mind—but he’d like to try at least. “Chase,” He began, glancing at them. “I know you’re going through a lot right now, his expressions sold everyone in the room. He couldn’t be bothered to let this one slide away from him like that. He’d been trying to be a better father ever since the bionic showdown. Chase groaned lowly, staring at him. His eyes read desperation. “They took Adam!” He said, looking into his eyes. “My brother, your son!” He shook his head, an attempt to break this cycle of getting over it. "Reese took him! He could be hurt—or worse!” Donald hugged him, stroking his hair as his son cried softly. He knew how much it meant to lose a brother. He took a deep breath, staring at the team as they all shared the same look. Determination. “Alright team, we’ve got a mission, find—and save Adam, shut down Reese’s plan and save the world.” He broke the hug as he said those words. The next few weeks would be nothing but training and research. He was right. He made sure to include Douglas as best as he could, small reminders as well as hints and tips on research. Chase started to train more, mostly by himself since Kaz and Oliver were partners, as well as Skylar and Bree. He had holograms of Sebastian, Krane, even Marcus. He found it both easy and hard to face his opponents based off of the training he’d been doing, he was angry with every punch, small swears flying from his lips. He never let a second slip away, charging his shields and his staff. He watched as the holograms faded, another level being added ontop of each. The difficulty was high. He spawned in a lab, Gisele’s lab. He was back on the table, watching Troy walk circles around him. He noticed his smirk, his program twitching, his fingers became blades, his eyes grew dark and his smile was something only the devil could find pretty. He felt the restriction on his arms and legs, the fear rising in his levels. “Stop.” He whispered, weakly raising his hand, his chip activating his molecular kinesis, his eyes locking on his fingers. He manipulated Troy’s body, allowing the taller male to stumble across the room and flip the switch. He pulled himself off the table, trying to memorize his attack patterns from what he could remember. His mind wandered to Adam. He remembered how he said that he loved him when he found his ‘body’ on that table. He never liked seeing his brother hurt, no matter how much he’d punch him around. Adam meant everything to Chase, he knew he was scared and alone in that lab, he’d make a plan to find him once they pinged their location. “You think you can manipulate me? Lets see how well you do once I cut you open..” Troy hissed. Chase charged up his staff, standing in position. He took the first punch, following it with a sweep kick, plunging the staff in Troy’s chest. He didn’t hesitate, he knew that Adam needed him. He couldn’t give up now—he’d rather die. That night, at dinner, Chase heard the conversation make its rounds, his eyes were focusing on his food, small hums of approval and disapproval left him. Douglas cleared his throat, smiling at everyone. “I know how we can find Ronan, Riker, and Reese.” He said, staring at them. “How?” Chase finally spoke, tilting his head. “Leo, you said that they were talking about a collider, right?” ”Yeah, but--” “So, we just track them via energy surges.” He proposed. “If we keep an eye on it, we can pinpoint the location and find Adam!” Douglas had never been so happy to find a kid who he wouldn’t harm. He knew how much work needed to be done to repair the damage with his family. He never liked watching things fall down. He never told Donald that he went through what Chase had gone through once he was fired from Davenport Industries. His scars were old—faint and a thing of the past. Now, he had to pick up the pieces and help assemble a plan to save his son. “That’s...a great idea.” Chase said, looking at him. He knew they’d get to him quicker than he could imagine. Donald stood up, his plate empty. “We just have to get a start now, who knows what they’re planning to use that for.” The team agreed, their only mission was to stop the collider. Chase wanted to save Adam and allow him to be safe once again. He didn't like thinking of possibilities where Adam could be dead, or the main source of something diabolical. That night, Chase knew he needed to get a grip. He found himself in the lab, taking a glance at Douglas’ work on locating energy sources and pinging them to Ronan, Riker, and Reese’s location. He let his hands take over, his mind giving him locations that didn’t make sense. His face was a mesh of emotions as he swiped on every possible match. He knew the place housing the most energy was the Power Plant on the other side of town. Chase let go of his hold on technology, sighing. He felt his phone buzz, his face paling as he picked it up. “Hello?” “Chase?” The voice belonged to Tasha. “Tasha? Are you alright?” He had a right to be worried, didn’t he? She sighed, the faint wind picking up on her end. “The tornado is back, it stole our daughter, and now it’s after me.” His heart sunk at that, he stared to pull up her location, knowing he could find a way there and trap whoever was messing with his family. “Chase,” Tasha whispered. “Tell the team I love them, tell Donald that this isn’t his fault—and make sure Leo is okay.” “I will,” Chase said. “I promise.” “Know that I also-“ Her line was cut before her sentence was over, Chase letting his hand fall slowly as he found let her words echo in the back of his mind. He couldn’t think at the moment, but he knew he had one thing to do for these next few weeks. “I have to find them,” Chase told himself. He started to search for possible energy surges. He ruled the power plant as a possibility. His face twitched at the thought of someone hurting his family. He knew how Adam felt now, he hated that feeling in his stomach, how uncomfortable it felt on him. He told himself he’d rest later, now he had to find his brother, or die trying.


	4. Sticks and Stones

The truth echoed through the walls of the tower. Davenport stayed by Chase's side as they began to work, pinpointing energy surges throughout the city. All the marks lead to a small facility off the coast. His suspicions about the nuclear plant were still on his mind, maybe the team would split up with whatever bionic students remained. He worried about his father going down the same path he did, someone other than him and Douglas needed to keep their head while they smoothed out all the bumps in this plan. It wasn't played out as much as they'd hope it be, they just knew they needed to keep on their toes. 

"You sure that's where the hideout is?" Chase asked, tilting his head. He never liked to disagree with Mr. Davenport, but they didn’t have time for any mistakes. He carefully watched his father's fingers dance across the motherboard, his eyes landing on the coordinates. Deep down, he felt as if they were symbols to something he desperately needed to figure our before they decided to move forward with the plan. The logical side of him shut that theory down, knowing that there was nothing else to be seen with numbers unless it was specified or heavily implied from the start. He remembered that time in his capsule, the air was so thick and the glass began to burn his arms and fingers. He was still sore from Adam dropping him on his side every-time it crossed his mind.

Davenport shook his head sighing. “Even if we’re wrong, it’s all we got.” 

Chase gently nodded his head, sighing softly. He knew that they didn’t have room for mistakes anymore. The thought of them coming after Bree made his skin crawl. He shook his head at the thought that someone could be after his family. 

“We should scope out the area...” Chase suggested, looking at them. “Remember—we have limited time, god knows what they have in mind.” He said. He tapped the console, the brisk air washing over them, his brows furrowed together as he paced around the room. He had a plan---He just needed a proper execution. They needed to scope out the area and not get caught. He'd likely send Skylar and Bree, they're both quiet and well suited for spy missions. He' s not worried about Kaz and Oliver on those types of missions, they each have their strengths and weaknesses. 

Everyone knew about them at this point, ever since their bionic powers were showcased on camera--the world had been on its heels for weeks. He never knew how Mighty Med had gone unnoticed all those years--in no way had he believed in superheroes the way he believed in unimaginable science. He’d been so used to him being the main focus of the media that he forgot what it was like to watch someone else be in the spotlight. Maybe it’d be better for Kaz and Bree to go, leaving Oliver and Sky to protect the tower. He knew that with Bree’s extra powers—she and Kaz could handle anything thrown their way. He scratched his neck, sighing to himself. 

“Teams,” He suddenly said, the shattering silence caught his father's eye. 

“What?” 

“Splitting the group up—they’d expect us to charge in at once, only to be trapped and probably killed by what they had installed for us.” He noted. Chase had a plan—now came the execution. 

He waited until sun-down to break the plan, calling the team minus Davenport and Douglas for a quick, boring, team briefing. 

He explained the way the plant works—that somewhere within the walls inner structure there would be a place that resembled a false door. A simple patterned knock would open it and grant entry. 

“It’s dangerous,” Chase said, an obvious reminder. 

“And If we’re found?” Kaz questioned, crossing his arms.

“Pray we have healing factors.” Bree joked, staring at them. Her voice was strained with confidence—her face didn’t even move when he gave them details about the walls and chemicals they’d encounter. He admired the fact that she grew up—but he felt sad that they’d never have their little moments anymore.

“Head out at 9:56.” Chase finally said. “The plant closes at ten, meaning doors will be opening when others close.” 

“What if the door we need is closed?” Kaz suddenly said, face twisting in concern. 

Chase groaned. 

“Use the 3-knock pattern like I just said.”

Kaz gave a small nod, Bree groaning in annoyment. She quickly stood up, lacing her heels and pulling her hair up as Kaz dusted himself off. Chase crossed his arms, using the 3 minutes he had to calculate failure rates here and there. His mind wandered back to the call, his face paling as he remembered what was really at stake. Of course, he wouldn't choose himself over the world itself--he wasn't that useful to it anyway. The only person who knew about his transition was Adam. Chase hated what they were doing to his brother, God knows what he was going through at the moment. 

"I'll be on a com set." Chase suddenly said, looking at Bree, who nodded at Kaz as they stood by the door. "Just, be careful--if it gets too dangerous, come home." He said. "That's an order." 

"Roger that," Kaz said, taking Bree's arm. They shared a look before they zipped away, a gust of wind knocking Chase off his feet. He landed on the hardwood floor with a soft thud, his face blank as he scrambled into the lab, taking none less than a minute to set up his com and pull up city cameras to get a good visual. He let out a soft sigh--hearing footsteps cutting into the frequency. 

"Bree?" He asked, staring at the camera. There was a small beat, then nothing. Chase grew worried, repeating himself over and over again.

"Chase." Bree finally said after 5 minutes of silence. They'd reached their destination, Chase using a Bionic Update to program her chip with the coordinates he'd found earlier.

The Mission was on--all they had to do was succeed.

Meanwhile, Adam had been pushed to his limits. His clothes were replaced with something similar to his old mission suit. He was chained to a small, metal pipe, sweat leaked out of his pores. Blood dripped from his nose, but he kept Tasha in his sights. She sat on the opposite side of the room, dim light showing her face occasionally for him to see and believe that she was okay. Deep down, he thought about his home life, how simple it all used to be despite their huge secret. He missed the old lab--his capsule, his siblings, his father. He missed Leo most of all after Bree and Chase left. Leo used to draw him pictures of them whenever he'd get sad and miss them dearly. His eyes drooped and his mouth hung open. 

"Tasha?" He whispered, gently pulling himself up. He watched her head move, her hair had grown out of its flat state to a frizzy one, her eyes read fear, but her face said calm. 

"I'm right here," She said softly, using the time to look him over. Her eyes could barely stay open. Every bit of food and water they were given, Adam gave to her. He always said that he wasn't hungry, that he could go a little longer than anyone else could. Tasha worried for Adam every second they spent down here. She could hear his stomach and his pained sighs. There were times she fell asleep and awoke to his screams from the other room. 

Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor, the faint clicking of heels reminded her of Bree, even though those heels belonged to Reese and occasionally her brothers. Adam sat still as the door creaked open, the light causing a glint to form on her glasses. She let out a small hum, her eyes landing on Adam. The keys in her hand jingled as she stepped over to him, unlocking his chains. 

"You know the deal." She said darkly. "Maybe this time, you'll talk." 

Adam shuddered at that, goosebumps lined his arms as his arms dropped. He groaned as her nails dug into his arms, forcefully pulling him up. Adam hissed in pain as he was dragged out of the room. He stumbled alongside her, looking at the grim walls of the corridor. He tried to ignore Reese's laughter. He focused on his breathing--his face was already twisted to a flat state. He closed his eyes, there was no need to see where he was going. He'd been told he'd never leave until he gave them what they needed. The plan was to build a collider based on Roman and Riker's energy. They wanted to merge their dark matter with the world and punctuate it down to small atoms. They wanted energy from the sun, using Adam's bionics could make their dark matter stronger by the tons he could carry. He repeated how many days it'd been since she told him the plan. He'd been spied on for months--they were all targets to her dismay. His sanity was leaving him--soon he'd be as useless at his body is without his chip. 

"This time, try not to scream," Reese ordered, opening a door for him. She shoved him against a wall, snapping her fingers. Chains emerged from the wall. pinning him down by his wrists and ankles. 

Reese held a knife, staring him down. She gently unzipped his suit, tracing his abs with the edge of it. Adam groaned from the cold metal against his skin. He stared into her eyes, trying to focus on what would save him this time. His hands trembled as a red line emerged from where the knife once stood, his previous screams echoed throughout the walls. His hair stuck to his face as the questions began. 

"Where are Bree and Chase?" She began, glaring at him. He didn't give her what she wanted, of course, so she began to draw red. The questions continued--hours of berating and yelling coming from the both of them. Adam's eyes felt like they'd fall out if he kept them open any longer, he needed to stay awake and see Tasha at least once more before he lost consciousness. 

He wanted to see his family again--even if it was in his dying moments. He knew he'd probably be down here for a while, that he would be forgotten about if their efforts weren't enough. He begged and pleaded for Tasha to be let go and set free. She was a mother who needed to be with her kids--and husband. He remembered talking to her as if he was going to die. Occasionally he mentioned dumb things like rebuilding his lego statue of himself and keeping his tower of dirty laundry to its peak. But when he was serious? He asked her to keep Bree and Chase safe, tell Leo not to get sad or upset about the fact that he was gone, and, to tell Davenport that none of this was his fault. Bionic or not, he was so great to have this family, and that it meant everything to him regardless of how easy it was to leave it all behind. 

Meanwhile, Bree and Kaz were on an upper level, scoping out the area and looking for the wall like Chase told them to. His voice could be heard from the watch on Bree's wrist, Kaz sliding his fingertips against the wall, knocking until he hit a hollow surface. He called for her, softly knocking the pattern that Chase suggested. The air was brisk against their faces, Chase reminding them that once they hit the ground level, they would need to rely on each other's powers if they wanted to stay stealth. The door opened the strain of the pressure on its hinges caused it to squeak. 

"Ready?" Chase asked. 

Bree nodded, Kaz, giving her a look of approval. 

"Ready."


	5. Spiral

No matter how hard he yelled, Adam continued to be greeted by silence--the scars on his chest began to ache from the lines the knife drew on the edge of his skin. His body ached from hunger and desperation. His eyes wandered around the room, the greyscale walls. “Adam...” Tasha whispered, her voice echoed—her eyes scanned over his battered and bruised body—his face was pale, his mouth agape while his breaths became labored. He felt the familiar copper taste in his mouth, watching the red liquid paint his arms and hands a scarlet shade of fear. He let out a deep breath, gently tugging on the chains that pinned him against a wall. “Tasha—I’m trying..” He began, looking at her with his sad, brown eyes. He wanted nothing more than to see her safe. He wanted nothing more than to rip off these chains and carry her home where he could finally rest without worry of someone else getting hurt. He gently missed his siblings—he loved the way Leo made him laugh with his dumb stories and even dumber ideas, or how Bree always outsmarted them in their small moments of brain power. He couldn’t even think about Chase at the moment—he felt every insult that he yelled, punched—or even threw at the his younger brother. He wanted Chase to know that he loved him like he loved his siblings. He’d do anything to see them again—even if it meant killing Reese right then and there. “I know you are, Adam..” Tasha whispered. “We’re gonna get out here...I promise you that...” She whispered. But only fate can decide that. And fate rested on Bree’s shoulders like the ominous setting around them. The brunette ran her fingertips along the walls, brows furrowed with means of finding her brother. She struggled to understand what he and Tasha were going through. She never understood why people only looked at them for their abilities and not for what they’re good at in general. She knew what she wanted when she destroyed her chip, she enjoyed the little freedom she had—even if she missed the taste of being different. She gently pressed her fingers to her earpiece. “Chase?” She asked softly, glancing back at Kaz as he kicked and knocked around. She let out a sigh, hearing the mic shuffle before her brothers voice echoed through. “Yeah?” He said, the calm tone he had made her feel a little relaxed as they walked through the space. She let out a shaky sigh. “I’m scared.” She admitted, staring up at the celing to prevent any tears from slipping. “What if we’re too late? I-I mean it’s been days, Chase.” Kaz came to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder. Normally, he’d make a bad joke—but he knew how important this was to Bree, and how it should be Chase standing with her instead of him. “I don’t know this Adam guy, but I know I’ll do my best to help you find him—because I know what that feeling is like.” He said, looking at her. “We’re gonna be okay, Bree.” Chase added, starting to tear up. “Adam is strong, Bionic or not.” He reminded her, taking a deep breath. “I..found a blueprint of some air ducts located in the southeast corner.” He whispered, wiping his tears. “If you can find them—I can help guide you through them.” He told her, looking off. He licked his lips, running a hand through his hair. He knew that somewhere deep down he and Adam would be a general family relationship. He knew that even though Adam told him he was just a dumb nerd—there was love. He remembered how Adam mourned his ‘dead’ body while he hid behind a wall waiting to attack Gisele. He knew Adam cared for him—and how much he cared for his family. He wanted to find him and hug him once he came home. “I found a panel,” Bree whispered, Kaz gently setting the metallic wall down so they could venture through it. “Great—uh,” He wiped his nose. “You’re gonna be blind—but I’ll guide you.” He told them. “Got it.” She said, climbing in. The change in altitude wasn’t that hard to notice. Every movement she made echoed off the walls as the wandered through the vents. Her words gently bounced back as the feedback from Chase’s earpiece echoed. The signal would soon fade—and they’d have to switch to her watch cam. The vents were cold—and smelly beyond Bree’s liking. She found herself sliding and constantly crawling toward nothing—until she heard voices. The words were muffled, but the voice sounded like Adam’s—and that made Bree worry more than she’d ever done before. The sound of footsteps approaching made her and Kaz freeze up. There was a beat of silence echoing throughout this ‘facility’. The old rundown building they once were in took a turn for the worst. She could hear another voice, it sounded hushed—like someone didn’t want them to hear what they needed to say. She gently moved along, Kaz following along suit in an attempt to find an entry point. It only took 10 minutes to touch down on the ground. Bree looked around, tapping her watch to call Chase so they could explore deeper in hopes to find their brother and mother. She kept him in her thoughts, her heels clicking off the walls as Chase’s voice echoed throughout the halls. She could feel the fear begin to grow in her stomach. She hesitated, her breath hitching as a shot rang out. Her head whipped around, Kaz looking just a shocked at her. They both stiffened. “Adam..” She whispered, fearing they’d been too late. She started to run, Kaz gliding beside her as the worst possible senario came to mind. Unfortunately, for Adam, he believed in something entirely different.Tasha wasn’t in the room when the sound went off. He tugged on his chains, a frustrated yell left his lips. He kicked, continuing to pull. “No...” He whispered, tears staring to fall down his cheeks. Reese promised she’d get out alive. He groaned, tugging harder. He could hear the restraint in the walls. His face growing red as his breaths became more rushed. He found himself on the verge of a breakdown. If the area didn’t block the signal to his chip—he would’ve already beat her face in. He rested against the wall, soft pants of exhaustion leaving his lips. Sweat trickled down his temples, the anger in his blood caused his body to violently tremble, another pained yell left him—broken sobs following behind him. He needed to think about what he would say to Davenport, he’d blame himself entirely, knowing his strength was the weapon that could’ve saved her. He doubted he’d see sunlight at this rate. Adam began to think about the things he’d never get to do thanks to his imprisionment. His regret began to wash over him, everything he did to his little brother settled on him. He knew Chase and Leo probably felt ashamed by half of his comments toward them. He loved them equally, the same as for Bree. He closed his eyes, hoping that the love they felt for him would still be the same once he was gone. Kaz felt his heartbeat echo in his ears, he’d never seen Bree this hurt before, he kept close by her, understanding how hard it is to lose someone close to you. There were times where he almost lost Oliver or Skylar on his missions. “Hey,” He tried, looking down at his shoes. “I don’t know this Adam guy, but I know that he’s strong—“ “Don’t.” Bree huffed. She wiped her pale cheeks as they kept walking. She didn’t tell Chase what was going on, the only thing they both knew was that her bionics were temporarily disabled and that Kaz needed to keep up. “Chase doesn’t need to hear this, it’ll crush him..” “Too late.” Chase spoke, having been waiting patiently this entire time. He now sat at his desk, covering his mic as tears poured down his cheeks, Donald’s hand on his shoulder. “Chase,” Bree whispered. “We still need to save Tasha...” “Right,” He said. “Tell me what you see—make it fast, we cant lose her either.” He reminded her, now attempting to lighten the mood. “It’s just a dirty, white hallway..” She noted, looking around. Kaz attempted the knock on the walls, causing a door to unlock. He ignored the glare he got from Bree as he walked down the hall alongside her. He felt his heart race as they got closer. He could only imagine how important this was to Bree’s family. He tried to imagine what it’d be like if it was Oliver down here. He wouldn’t know what to do if he saw his best friend with a bullet through his head. Skylar was another ball park. His stomach lurched at the vision of their bodies, both against one another as if their final moments were together. He felt himself back on that mission, the way his hands shook and another power overcame his body had him scared for life. He didn’t know how to feel when he saw his friends stare him down as if he’d killed someone in cold blood and invited him to watch. This mission was important to Bree as a whole, family always came first in these situations it seemed. That was the one rule he remembered when Chase gave the first briefing toward the team. He reminded us that we were a family, regardless if it’s by blood or not, everyone here was good for a home. “Bree.” He managed to say, watching the brunette turn to face him, her undivided attention on her partner. “I think I should walk ahead of you, incase theres another gunshot. I can’t let you die knowing that I am the one with powers here.” He reasoned. Bree scoffed, shaking her hand. “Adam was my brother, and if dying means I can save Tasha then I’ll do it.” She reminded him. “You don’t get it, do you?” He asked her, the two still frozen in place. “You’re more important than this mission. This family you have is everything, and you can’t throw that away, alright?” He warned her. He stepped infront of her, walking forward and continuing on his way. The door was in his sights, whatever lied in there left little to the imagination. He found himself questioning if the gunshot was by Adam’s own hand, or if it was to save Tasha. He sounded like the type of guy to make the sacrifice play, right? Giving up your life so the others around you can walk and live to see another day? His question was answered once he approached the door. Adam lied there, glaring at the door. His face softened once his sisters face came into view. He sat up as best as he could, excitement in his eyes. “Bree?” He questioned, staring at her. “That you?” She nodded tearfully, Kaz stepping in to remove the chains from his hands. He paused for a second, helping him up. “So...if you’re alive...that means...” Adam gave a sad nod, staring at them. “I told Reese I’d die for her, and I always took the punishment, no matter how cruel or brutal,” He reasoned. Tasha on the other hand was actually fine. Her hands shook as the gun dropped on the floor and blood stained her jeans. How else would you feel if you just shot somebody?


End file.
